


Stiles and Derek

by Rox



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Stiles POV





	Stiles and Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So much on my mind on these two.
> 
> Is it pillow talk? I think it is.

Stiles woke up to the kicking. He sat up and laid against the headboard of the bed. Instantly Derek reached one palm out, laying it atop his belly and the kicking stopped.

He chuckled. He turned to look at Derek, whom was turned away and sleeping soundly.  He wasn't sure how he did it. But Derek could settle the baby.

Stiles moves his hand over Derek’s. His smiled grew as he remembered the night their hands were first intertwined.

 

 

It felt like he was in heat. But he knew that he wasn't. No way!

He finally got over it a few days ago.

He let out a gasp, bit his bottom lip—as Derek thrust into him hard. Derek leaned over his back. His mouth biting Stiles ear. Stiles pushing back.

He never slept with an Alpha and he was thinking he was crazy he never did. All the talk he heard about being knotted—god he was missing out. Or it could be a Derek thing.

The only Alpha he ever been attracted to was Derek. Though he was loath to admit it back then.

Another sharp thrust had him mewling. Oh, he loves this guy.

Derek let go of one hand. Reaching back to hold Stiles still grinding hard into him. And he felt it—Derek knot sinking into him. Stiles mouth hung open and his body was shuddering. He was coming.

Definitely a Derek thing.

He sunk down into the bed. Derek laid over him. His face rubbing into his shoulder—definitely going to have some beard burns all over his body.

His neck still throbbed the last time Derek bit him. He was purring again. Derek thumb rub soothingly at his hip.

“You still didn't explain why I'm the cause.” Derek muttered in his neck.

Stiles turned his head—looking into hazel-green eyes. They were knotted the third time today. He would be sore later. He lingered, staring. Derek’s fingers comb through his hair, then staying at his neck, massaging.

“You know, I was sixteen when I presented.” Derek rolled his eyes. Everyone knew between fifteen to eighteen you would have a status.

Stiles tapped Derek's lips, “Pay attention.”

“I was sixteen and had my first heat. When it was over, I was ready for mischief.” Derek smiled.

“And during one of my adventures—obviously Scott in tow,” his whiskey eyes sparked with humor. “Of course,” Derek agreed. Stiles did nothing without Scott—his partner in crime.

“Well, as you well know, Scott lost his inhaler, and we bumped into or more like scared shitless by a Derek Hale, Mr. Sour.” Derek bit the finger on his lip. Stiles may have pouted but moved to kiss Derek. “Oh, but you’re a good sour.”

“Once we met you and few other crazy stuffs happen. You know werewolves and stuff. I went into heat. I thought it was the stress.” He shrugged.  It was easy to assume it was stress, he and Scott were under a lot of pressure. Life and death shit for just teenage boys. “Then you and I bumped into each other or more like thrown into dangerous situations. I was in heat for one day. My doctor had no clue what was wrong.”

“Then it slowed down. Being normal.” Stiles paused, mulling over something. “You were making terrible life choices and shitty taste in girlfriends.” Derek tried his best not to flinch at that, but Stiles saw it. “I liked Braeden. She was awesome,” Derek grinds down into Stiles. Making him moan out and he moved to bite Derek chin. It was the closest he could get, “I think I have every right to recap and review your past _life choices_. Especially when you’re inside me—stuck might I-“Derek kissed him silence.

The hand at his neck moved to the back of his head. Tilting, Derek coaxing Stiles to open. Once he did—Derek rushes in with tongue. Stiles fingers rakes through Derek beard. Derek pulled back, “Please go on.” He was stoic but those hazel-greens were laughing at Stiles swollen lips and daze look.

“Jerk,” he said breathlessly.

Stiles licked his lips. He liked this. Liked this side of Derek, it made him want to purr again but he didn't want to give Derek the satisfaction.

“As I was saying. Having all the crazy and then you leaving and later on when you came back—might I add crazy is still part of our lives, it started again.” He gave a wave at them. “I mean, I knew exactly what Scott was doing and I just played along. You played along,” he pointed at Derek, watching to see if he would deny it. But the slow smile that spread on his face was all the answers he needed.

“Being always around you again—I think it put my body into shock. I mean, I finally had built a resistance against you! And then when you went away for a while and came back—it was shot to shit!” he pouted at him.

“Just so you know—and you probably going to be smug about it, I’ve been around a few alphas and they don’t turn me into a puddle.” Derek chest rumble with his laughter. Stiles was right he would be smug about this. This was his. His omega, his Stiles. And Derek was finished. Because he knew Stiles was it for him. No way he was going anywhere.

“These are signs we are compatible.” He answered.

“Well, it was a crazy ride for my body to go through.” If he was honest with himself, if Stiles mention this to Derek back then—he probably would have scared the shit out of him. Derek looked put together outside, but he was going through so much. Holding himself together the best he could. Not to mention a crazy ex that should had been dead kidnapped him! And turned into a teenager again, also when he got back to normal—he lost his wolf power and then almost fucking die.

Stiles thought he would die himself. The worst decision he made was leaving him there, bleeding to death. And thank whatever is in this universe, he lived to evolve. It took to die to evolve—which in things to ask of Derek, DON'T EVER DIE AGAIN!

Derek knot went down. As he pulled out, Stiles bit back a moan. Derek pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he moves away, leaving the bed. Stiles roll unto his back and huff out. His body was humming. He has a feeling he would call out again.

Derek came back, cleaning Stiles. Kissing where he wiped, Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Quit it. Or you will have to really take care of me tomorrow.”

Derek smiled. Kissing the bite at his neck. “I don’t mind.”

Of course, he wouldn’t, Stiles thought.

It was such an alpha thing to say. One that decided on a mate or was mated.

“When is your heat due?” Derek asked, gathering Stiles in his arms. Covering them up with the comforter.

Stiles curled in Derek's side. “Not sure, but whenever that is—I’m definitely need to be on birth control.”

“Whatever you want.” Derek agreed, kissing Stiles.

 

Stiles haven’t had a heat, yet. The last few weeks were bliss. And he finally went to his doctor.

He sat there blinking at the result. His mouth agape—he looked at his doctor, “How?”

His doctor brows rose, she held back an amused smile. “I know _how_ , but how?” he wasn’t in heat. This was impossible?

She shifted in her stool. Eye level with Stiles, “It’s rare but not unheard of,” she supplied. “I’ll say, you are my third patient this happened too. You must have—” she couldn’t help the smile, “A _strong_ alpha.” She meant virile, Stiles thought, holding back his own smile. Of course, He has a _strong_ alpha, a werewolf at that. “Oh, man.”

The doctor moved closer, a comforting hand to his knee. “You know you have options. Do not feel like this is forced upon you.”

“Yes, I know.” He moved his hand to his stomach. “Trying to figure out how to tell him this surprise.”

“Knowing you Stiles—it’ll be direct.”

 

 

Stiles came to Derek’s loft. Pacing back and forth. His mind running.

How would Derek take this? Does he want to have a baby? With him? Oh god. What if this was just a fling? He hasn’t exactly been direct on his feeling with him.

The door slid open. Derek walked through, a smile on his face and slid the door shut. He must’ve heard Stiles heart pounding, since he had a frown, his brow rose as he saunters towards him—he was gorgeous. Stiles wanted to purr. Lord, Derek had him all twist up. If Derek rejected him…

“What’s up?” Derek spoke, cutting off his thoughts.

Here goes nothing, blowing out a breath, “Remember when I said I would not get pregnant,” Stiles pressed his lips in. Waiting for the worse.

It never came. Instead, he was in Derek arms, being sniffed at. He ran his hands through Derek’s hair, “I’m assuming your happy?”

“I am.” He felt the relief wash over him.

“Even though you’re having a baby with a spaz like me?” looking into hazel-green eyes.

“You’re having a baby with a Sourwolf like me.” He laughed at his answer. Wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing Derek hard. He would rock Derek world tonight. Stiles probably would have started at that moment if not for Scott.

“Oh gross,” his friend groan with a knowing smile, but he blinks at them with surprise, “Dude!”

“Right, werewolves,” Stiles muttered. Looking up at Derek as he looks at him as he was precious—like he made his dreams come true.

That night Scott left after dinner. Stiles made sure he rocked Derek world and the next day Derek had a smug smile as he announced to everyone, he knocked Stiles up out of heat. Stiles rolled his eyes, but let Derek have his moment.

 

 

He felt firm hands at his hips. Dragging him down the bed. Stiles felt a kiss at his neck, he purred his pleasure for it.

“Why are we awake?” Derek muttered, his hand stroking his belly again. He was so close to his due date. “Are we hungry?” Derek asked.

“Nope,” he could see Derek relief. The last few weeks Stiles craving were becoming frequent and strange. Derek had to cajole Scott to help at one point.  His dad sympathize with Derek—apparently Stiles mom was the same way.

“And why am I awake? I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Mmm…about this,” he also rubbed his belly. “And a name.”

“Any good ones?” he took Stiles hand and kissed it. Stiles tells Derek that he loves him daily—he’s a verbal guy after all. Derek show him how he loves Stiles, by the way they have sex or like now when he kisses him. And when Derek would just sit with a smile and listen to him yammer away. A long way from what they were before.

“I like Molly,”

Derek continues to hold his hand, kissing the middle of his palm, “I like it too.”

“While you’re awake—let’s talk.” Stiles eyes widen, Derek and talking? “Talk? As in we both talk or just me talking and maybe you grunt here and there,” he bit his hand lightly, Stiles let out a laugh. “I’m serious Stiles.”

“Okay, okay. Then talk bae, you’ve got my full attention.” Derek let out a few chuckles.

“I was thinking,” he turned to look into those warm whiskey eyes, gripping his hand, “Let’s get married.”

Stiles pressed his lips, holding back a smile, “Are you proposing?”

“I know it’s not romantic and really I wanted it to be.” He swallowed, “I even bought a ring. But every time I’ve tried—we always got interrupted.”

Right, their lives were still crazy. They had more pack members barge in on them lately. Scott, their alpha, requesting Derek help in many missions or their help in whatever crazy supernatural that happens in Beacon hills. Or that one time when Stiles was about five or six months along and a hunter threaten his life. Derek was a beast, and it took Scott and a few others to hold him back from killing the guy.

Derek didn’t let him out of his sight and made sure he was present when anyone came to see Stiles after that. He only trusted Scott, his dad, Lydia and Malia alone with him.

He let the smile spread, “Yes.” He lean in to kiss him. Derek rumble, a growing growl to show his pleasure. Stiles hand was on Derek chest, scratching gently as he pulled back. “Is that all big guy?” he murmured against his lips.

Derek shook his head ‘no.’ His eyes glowing blue.

“What else?” he felt Derek rub his belly again, he felt the baby kick and settle again.

“Kids.” He whispers out.

“Oh? What about them?”

“How many?”

He huffs a laugh out, “You tell me”

“How about a pack?”

He couldn’t stop his laugh, “A pack. How many is a pack, Derek?”

He gave him a thoughtful look, the glowing blues slowly fading. “Ten?”

“Ten,” he squeaked out. “Go lower. Like two?”

He frowned, “Six.”

“Five and that’s my final offer.”

“I’ll take it.” They’ve kissed on it. Parting with a smile.

“So, sour wolf where are we going to place them all?” he waves around. “This place is not exactly spacious.”

“That’s what’s this talking all about.”

“Oh!” it surprised him, Derek could sometimes be impatient, he would most time react then think. He wasn’t so reckless anymore; he became calmer. Unless, someone tried to threaten his pack—mainly Stiles and their baby.

“Don’t be so surprised.” He huffed. “I’ve been thinking and checking some things out. But I will not do anything unless you’re okay with it.” He lets out a purr, Derek smiled. Derek was great at making Stiles purr all right, saying all the right things or doing some fun stuff in bed.

“There’s a house for sale around your dad block.” He knows which house, the house belongs to the McKenzie, the cute little old couple. Their children are all adults and moved away. He remembers his dad mentioning that the reason they were selling was to move closer to one of their daughter’s who was having a baby soon too.

“That house is cute. And my dad would push you to the number one slot of his favorites too. You’ll take Scott place,” they both laugh. “But, there only four bedroom and one and a half bathrooms. We’re having five remember.”

“Yea. Which brings me to another option. I’ve been talking to Cora.” He still Stiles hand that was scratching his chest. Brings it to his mouth. “She was deciding to move back here. Wants to be close to the family, to her niece.” He smiles, showing those cute bunny teeth of his. Stiles was in deep.

“The house is gone. We haven’t sold the land. I’ve being investing and have a lot saved up,” Stiles rose a brow. “Are you saying you want to build a house? Where you’ve grown up…” Derek nodded.

If he thinks about it. It’s in the middle of the woods. They’ll have privacy and if they plan it out well, they’ll have enough room—especially if the kids starts wolfing out.

“I like that. If that’s what you really want.”

“I want it. I’ve even made some plans on it—I can show you in the morning.” He let out excitedly. “I kept thinking about us. About our family and pack. How I want us to be close and to grow.”

“I love it already,” he kissed his chin, “But, we may have to hold off on kid number three until the house is built.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my works.


End file.
